Of all things
by NejiChic
Summary: What happens back in the ninja academy when Naruto was 10 with his sister that never mentions... why does he envy her, and where will his sister and her best friend end up going? please r & r Neji x OC Kiba X OC Sasuke x OC
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstance own Naruto or any characters except for Azara and Chiqua. My friend owns Shanota (has not shown yet) If you hate my story, you hate it, but if you like it, please review If anyone wants me to post a chapter about Chiqua's and Azara's pasts just so you know how the hell they got there tell me, I have already gotten them written lol. Anyways, read and just try and enjoy it **

This tale started way back to the time Naruto was right before the grade of graduation.

The kids were all in the Ninja academy classroom; mainly almost falling asleep due to Iruka's boring lectures.

"Now class… today we are going to learn a very special technique! We are going to practice Shuriken throwing. The Ninja who gets the red dot first wins today's training."

"Iruka-sensei! Why Shuriken? I think kunai training would be far more persistent." Chiqua Uzumaki, mere age of 10 and Naruto's younger sister said.

"Well, Chiqua, I think you have a good point but Lord Sarutobi said that it would be far better if I got you guys started on throwing shuriken." Iruka said with a smile.

Deep down, he feared Chiqua because he thought that she was a clone of Naruto, and far more pushy. Thing is, she looked nothing like Naruto. This little Ninja was the second top of the class, and had short blonde hair to her neck and blue eyes exactly like her brother. The major thing that differed was the sibling's taste in clothing.

"Hey Azara, is it just me, or is this guy a little crazy to the head?" Chiqua asked her best friend, Azara.

Azara has a different story. She comes from the Nachata clan… one of the clans that originated from the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan, just; the Nachata clan was far pushier and a little more prideful. Azara had long blonde hair but normally kept down two strands in ponytails, leaving the rest of her hair up to her neck. Her eyes were green, and she was the top of the class, tied with Chiqua with just a .1 percent higher.

"Yeah, but then again, Chi, aren't we all?" Azara chuckled, and then glanced across the room to Shikamaru Nara. "Chiqua, he is _so _cute, but I do not think he will notice me no matter what I do."

"Quit freaking out, Azara. Shikamaru will too notice you. He's the boring kind, remember? Whatever happens, happens. That's his motto in which he uses everyday! Trust me, I think he has a thing for you too." Chiqua joshed, causing Azara to blush.

The entire class gasped to see the Third Hokage walk into the room.

"Excuse me, Iruka. May I have a word with you?" He asked.

"O-of course, Lord Hokage." Iruka stuttered and then stepped out into the hall.

"YAY! We can party now, believe it!" Naruto danced.

Chiqua rolled her eyes, and then glanced at the door, waiting for it to open. "I am so tired of this, Chiqua. I have to go and try to drag his attention!" Azara cried, and then walked by the table with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Hey, Azara. Can I help you with something pal?" Ino asked. Azara's face turned completely red all the way across, and she just fell silently onto the ground.

"Wha? How troublesome. Did you get hit or something?" Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

"No. But thanks anyway." Azara growled. "Hey Shikamaru, may I ask you something?"

"Mmm… I guess so, but it cannot be long because I am so tired." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, ok. It will not be long I can assure you that!" Azara said quietly.

_What should I do? Ask him out? No, no. Too risky! Ask him on a date? Same concept, idiot! Oh my gosh, I am so lost! What if in the end, he ends up hating me? _Azara thought to herself, and then Shika frowned to see tears falling from her eyes.

"What a drag. All women are the same. You all cry, act nervous; sit quiet for the longest time. Azara, if you are going to ask me something, ask me. I will not get mad over it unless it is insulting or something, alright?" Shikamaru told her.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that for the longest time, I have liked-"

"Azara, Chiqua! Come with me." Iruka told the two kids.

"Real quick, tell me what you were going to say, Azara." Shikamaru begged.

"I-I-I am sorry! I wish I could, but it is too hard to say!" Azara said with sorrow, and then walked off with Chiqua.


	2. Promotion?

_**Chapter 2: This cannot be happening!!!**_

"Yes, Iruka sensei?" Chiqua asked as she began to get huge eyes, hoping for something superior or exciting to happen.

"Well, I was talking with Lord Sarutobi and he wanted to promote you two."

"Promote us?" The two said in unison.

"Yes. He saw the grades you two were making compared to everyone else's, and your guys have such high standards and your grades were so sufficient! I do not have a clue how you kids do this, but wow. You two will be moved up to the graduating class, and possibly graduate at the age of ten. One thing though; you two will have to learn a lot of jutsus in that class! So, meet me after class and I will start to go over them with you two and teach you kids the basics, alright?" Iruka lectured.

"Whoa! Yes, sir! Most definitely!" Azara said with glee.

"That is _definitely… _THE BEST NOT WORST THING I HAVE HEARD ALL DAY!" Chiqua screeched with glee. Iruka smiled, and escorted the kids back to class.

Naruto raised his hand, and Iruka called on him. "May I see what my sister was yelling in the halls about, please, Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Fine. This is the last acceptation I make to you this week! Already you have had to go to the bathroom five times within the two hours, Naruto." Iruka told him.

Naruto walked over to his sister who was glaring at him. "So, why did you scream in the halls, Chiqua? You cannot say you did not because if you did not, we would not have heard it, believe it!" Naruto told his sister.

"Wow, that is _not _a shock. Azara and I are promoting to the graduating class, so, in your _face!" _Chiqua said with a bossy tone of voice.

"What? Hey! Iruka-sensei! Why does she get to promote and I don't? That is seriously no fair, sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Well, Naruto, maybe if you actually took your studies seriously, you would be promoting too." Iruka said with a sigh.

"Whatever, sensei!" Naruto said with no interest in his tone, and then sat back down.

"Already? Good job, Chiqua and Azara! I always knew you two would make it!" Sakura told the two with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Azara blushed, and then slumped into her seat, afraid that Shikamaru will think her up to be a freak for endless time.

Chiqua nudged Azara, and then made her stare up at a figure that was staring down on her. She could not really tell who it was, so she squinted and blushed to see Shika.

"Azara, I hate to be a drag, but what was it that you were going to tell me?" Shikamaru asked, scratching the back of his head.

"N-nothing. I swear, it was nothing, if it was something then I would have told you it was something, but for now it is nothing and for the moment and until the end of time it will remain the same to be nothing for something!" Azara told him.

Everyone stared at Azara with a raised eyebrow, for they were all so clueless.

"Well, at least now I know it was something. Fine, if you do not want to tell me, it is your choice. We have only known each other for two years anyways, so why not just go and talk to your 'Neji' you have known since childhood?" Shikamaru said.

Azara frowned, and then stared at her papers. Iruka cued Azara and Chiqua towards him, and took them out into the hall after they had gathered their stuff.

"You two come back here in about an hour or so and you can finally be in the higher up class. Hopefully you guys know someone there that can help you two catch up." Iruka smiled.

"Oh yeah… no. Azara knows Neji Hyuuga, but she has not seen him for about six or so years!" Chiqua told Iruka, who sighed. "That Hyuuga kid, he is one tough kid and sometimes even trouble." Iruka told them.

"Yeah, yeah… dream on, Iruka Sensei! I know him better than anyone!" Azara said all bubbly.

"Azara, I am warning you! That is when you were two or four, this is now, and he has changed _more _than you think." Iruka said with a stressed look upon his face.

"Heh. Yeah, yeah. Whatever! You are just jealous because… because… because I said so." Azara smiled, and then stuck her tongue out at her sensei.

Iruka shook his head, and then shuffled down the dark halls, watching his two best students laughing and walking out the door.

_What have I done, Sarutobi sensei? _Iruka thought.


End file.
